This invention relates to an electronic racing game in general and more particularly to an electronic racing game which is controlled by a microprocessor which enables random operation of the game apparatus.
Generally, the prior art is aware of numerous types of racing and other various games of chance which all rely on the unpredictability of the results. Such games are utilized to occupy participants to enable wagering or otherwise predict the results of the particular game. As one can ascertain, such games are generally operated according to random techniques whereby the winner of the game as selected is random in nature. Thus each game contestant has a relatively equal chance of winning.
As indicated above, the prior art is aware of such techniques.
See for example, U.S. Pat. Ser. No. 3,587,100 issued on June 22, 1977 to W. Doremus, et al. entitled SIGNAL TRANSMISSION AND RECEIVING SYSTEM. This patent shows a signal transmission system whereby racing vehicles or other vehicles carry transmitters and signals are received and displayed on an oval display consisting of a plurality of lights.
U.S. Pat Ser. No. 3,645,531 issued on Feb. 29, 1972 to L. Wright and entitled RANDOMLY OPERATED PICTURE PROJECTING CHANCE APPARATUS. This patent shows a game device whereby motion picture film such as an endless film of horse racing is arbitrarily and randomly displayed. Based on the arbitrary nature, a different horse race will be pictured with different winners in a random manner.
U.S. Pat. Ser. No. 3,729,193 issued on April 24, 1973 to G. H. Labis and entitled ELECTRONIC RACING GAME shows a system for racing a plurality of motor driven units which may also consist of a light presentation. The system uses two pulse sources which are operated at different frequencies to produce a random display. This system is capable of displaying win, place and show as well as a particular payment for each of the electronic contestants depicted in the display.
U.S. Pat. Ser. No. 4,373,723 issued on Feb. 15, 1983 to G. E. R. Brown entitled AMUSEMENT APPARATUS shows a racing system which incorporates a random procedure based on stored information and can formulate odds according to the displays.
U.S. Pat. Ser. No. 4,527,798 issued on July 9, 1985 to W. R. Sickierski entitled RANDOM NUMBER GENERATING TECHNIQUE AND GAMING EQUIPMENT EMPLOYING SUCH TECHNOLOGIES includes a random number generator and a gaming machine including a memory to control a race which is visually displayed on a computer display. The random number generator includes a variable counter where the output of the counter after full count is then subjected to another random number algorithm to obtain complete randomness of the display. The memory uses stored probability tapes which display odds associated with the probability of occurrence of the several events set forth.
As one can see from the above and other patents, there are many structures in the prior art which pertain in general to such random racing apparatus. As one can ascertain from the above patents, the devices are relatively complicated and difficult to construct. Furthermore, the devices are extremely expensive. As one can ascertain, it is a requirement for such devices that they serve to amuse the users of such devices while presenting a reasonable display to enable a user to participate according to the random nature of the display. Such devices may be employed for example at amusement parks, carnivals and other areas where games of chance are employed in general.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a simplified random racing apparatus which also utilizes unique display characteristics which operate to attract participants to the apparatus and to enable such participants to operate the apparatus which after the start of the race operates in a completely random manner.